A deflection apparatus can be used to defect a printing material web, which comes from a printing press and is cut into two or more individual webs, to laterally arranged processing devices. Such deflection apparatuses can include deflection rods. Unfortunately with some deflection apparatuses it can be difficult to adjust the running paths of the individual webs into different positions. Another issue is that some deflection apparatuses take up a relatively large amount of space.